the guess
by akaruy
Summary: some people guessing about a novice. those young ones really don't have decent goals anymore, do they?
1. Chapter 1

„You know" Mauvi, the dancer said, „those Novices _are_ cute in a way." The monk next to her snarled. „Yeah. Dumb and annoying and..." She stopped when Mauvi elbowed her. „Stop being mean all the time!"

The priestress to the monk's right sighed contently. „Actually this is so nostalgic... all those young ones, each of them with a unique dream and very own abilities..." „You mean just like we all once were, Kyoko.", smiled the assassin next to the blonde dancer. Kyoko, the priestress, nodded.

„Back when we started training we never knew how our lives would turn out, didn't we?"

„I knew how mine would turn out." The knight cut in, grinning at the priestress. „Really, Bolaykim?" the assassin asked. „Yeah. I'd set my goal quite some time before. And since I'd met decent people like you it went smoothly, just as expected."

Kyoko laughed as the knight looked at her and then asked: „Don't tell me you didn't plan. Yue?" The assassin thought for a moment, then said „Not exactly. I just wanted to make some money by stealing and realized I could make more by killing people."

„Which you won't do anymore since you can go into some scary dungeon with us and just grab some ancient treasures." Mauvi said, eying Yue who half-smiled back.

„You also knew you'd become a monk, right, Xiajiang?" Bolaykim turned to the red-head who looked thoughtful for a moment, for which reason Mauvi answered. „Ever since I've known her she kept on whacking monsters to death and never healed anyone, so it was kind of evident."

„What!" Kyoko said, surprised. „Are you serious, you never healed anyone?"

Xiajiang rolled her eyes. „Of course I've healed people. Mauvi, for example."

The dancer smiled happily. „Yes! I've been the only one." „Huh..." the monk turned at her. „How do you know?" „I've been counting, Xia." Mauvi stuck her tongue out.

„I can't imagine you as a priest either, Xiajiang." Bolaykim said, patting Kyokos shoulder. „You are much more suited as a priest." „That's why she became one." Xiajiang answered and Yue chuckled quietly.

„There are just so many possibilities for everyone to find a job that fits his or her character..." Kyoko mused and watched a Novice getting beaten badly by a poring.

„Yeah..." Yue trailed off.

„Hey! Let's make a small bet! We'll ask some Novice what he wants to be and whoever guessed right before will win... ehh..." Mauvi thought hard. „Heh, sounds like fun. The winner will be leader for the next expedition, hm?" Bolaykim offered. That found general acknowledgement since they often found themselves arguing over little things when there was a mob approaching.

A little way off they saw a novice looking at them and start to walk towards the group. „Quick, what do you think he'll be?" Mauvi asked.

„A knight, of course." Bolaykim said, eying the boy expertly. „I think he'll be a hunter."was Kyoko's guess.

„Heh. Assassin." Yue grinned. „He'll be a blacksmith." Xiajiang said. „Ooookaaay... I say he wants to be ... uhh... rogue. He looks kinda sneaky."was Mauvi's conclusion.

„Sneaky?" Yue snorted.

At that moment the novice reached the group and asked in a rather loud and demanding voice: „Can anyone of you give me some money?"

There was silence for a moment, then Mauvi said „I don't have money with me, sorry.", while Bolaykim answered sternly „You should earn some yourself young man.", while Xiajiang let out a determined „No.". Yue dug into his pockets and gave some change to the kid. „There you go."

„Hrm." Obviously the boy was not satisfied with the amount he got.

„Tell me kid" Kyoko began, „what do you want to be?"

They all held their breath.

„I wanna be rich.", the boy said, shrugging and simply walking away, without any word of thanks.

* * *

Hmm.. just a little scene from ro. Pointless, actually. Whatever. 


	2. priests have to go alone

Whoa, I never imagined anyone to read that piece of nonsense till the end... much less had I been expecting reviews. Thank you! You all saved my day :)

Since I'm full of nonsense I decided to put up one more chapter... just like the one before inspired by „real life".

This is a very serious matter. I've seen people argue a lot about it.

* * *

"I wonder what the perfect party is." 

Bolaykim looked up from polishing his sword. Yue, the dark haired assassin, was looking at the sky thoughtfully.

The knight wrinkled his eyebrows. "The perfect party?"

"Yes... for exploring, you know." "Of course no party can ever be perfect without a priest." Kyoko smiled and flipped a page in the book she was reading. They were sitting close to the water in Morroc and sand kept on being blown into the pages.

"That's for sure." Yue nodded. "You'd need a knight too.", Bolaykim declared. "That's not exactly a so-sure-thing.", Mauvi cut in. "Crusaders are also strong."

"One also heard about parties without any swordsman making it back alive." Xiajiang muttered with closed eyes as she lay in the sun.

"You don't really need monks either.", the knight snapped. "Whatever.", Xiajiang mumbled.

"Wizards are nice to bring along." Yue mused. "I knew one once, he was so whiney...", was Mauvis contribution. Kyoko chuckled. "So what about hunters?", the assassin asked.

"Hrm. They usually bring their falcon... if you don't pay attention you get muck all over." The blonde dancer waved her whip. "I can use a bow too and hit almost everything."

"Bards can do that too." Yue smiled how Mauvi was taken aback. "You'd rather have a bard accompanying you?" "Never.", Bolaykim immediatly said. Mauvi gave him the most pretty smile and hugged him, until he said: "I know one who keeps on making stupid jokes."

At that Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, seems they're all the same.", while Mauvi seemed to pout.

"Sages come in handy. But it seems this job is not quite as popular anymore as it used to be.", the priestress continued. "Those blacksmiths have an amazing strength too." Yue suggested, at what Bolaykim snorted. "Yeah and they nag you into buying their stuff all the time." He shook his head vigorously(fortunately he had taken off the enormous helm he usually wore or else he would have hit Yue in the action). "I promised myself to never travel with any smith again. They were always complaining about my weapons..." He gripped his sword and started polishing again, eyeing it lovingly.

"So, alchemists?" Yue seemed to find it funny to ask for opinions today. "Hmm...", Kyoko began, "they put themselves against nature and create things that were not meant to be by God. Therefore I cannot tolerate them."

There was silence for a moment because Kyoko was usually kind to everyone.

"Aren't you good friends with Ed?" Xiajiang asked from her position in the sand. "Yes." Kyoko answered and hid herself behind her book, gesturing that she would not answer any more questions about that matter.

"So, what about thieves?" Yue tried to pick up the conversation again. "Don't need any of them." Xiajiang said, never opening her eyes.

Yue sighed.

"Seems priests have to go alone, then."


End file.
